The Next Iceman
by RemyxZer0
Summary: Another Iceman but what is wrong with this one? If you read the first chapter, you will find his dilemma.


An X-men fan fic...with no X-men! I may or may not choose to incorporate some of them into this...but don't count on it. This is about this kid and his friends...who are at the Xavier institute...hmm, lets see where this is going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men, I would be too old and too rich to be writing this. Duh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter I: It all starts...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand what is going on professor, these training sessions are becoming easier and easier as time goes on, however they seem to sap more and more energy from me" said a boy lying on Professor Xavier's couch. The professor had his room set up much like the traditional idea of a psychiatrist, the brown leather seats, the plants all around the room, the traditional desk, the shelves of books covered in dust and such. It was a very relaxed room, and X had been having these "sessions" with his students in said room for quite some time. This student in particular didn't come to them for the therapy though, and the professor knew it.

"Well Kyle, I would suppose that would be because you are putting more and more effort into them. Your energy dissipation is simply the over exertion." Kyle smiled at the professor; he was tired of his games and knew that all he wanted to do was talk. Kyle was well aware, as were the rest of the students, of the Professors ability.

"Ok, I will tell you what I _am_ worried about."

"Thank you" X told him, touching his finger tips together, "So, let's have it."

"I don't understand why I can't use any other weapons, Ice Man can do what ever he wants, this makes no sense" he said then got up, frustrated.

"Please, Kyle, show me your weapon of inadvertent choice." Kyle rolled his eyes, but did it anyway. Standing with his legs shoulder width apart (for dramatics) he brought his arms up in an intersecting symbol, and then slashed them back down to his sides. As his arms sailed through the air a white-blue mist followed them and surrounded his hands. The mist began to swirl around from the point of his knuckles to a good 8 inches below them. Just after the swirling began it seemed to end and form into three curvatures, extending from the skin in between the knuckles. The mist completely disappeared leaving what seemed to be Ice-sickles in its wake. The sickles were about two inches thick, but they were not circular, more like thin, 2 inch, curving rectangles. They looked exactly like ice, because that was what they were. The professor raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that was impressive" he said without a hint of sarcasm. Kyle just snorted and looked at his newly formed claws. The sunlight was pouring in the room from the incredibly sunny day outside. He held his claws up to refract the light, and was not surprised by the fact that they were not melting. His ice doesn't melt until he wants it to, he controls it.

"I just don't want the other students to think that I am mimicking..." he started and then was cut off by the professor.

"To use his weapons is and honor and a challenge. The man of which you are speaking was original to the core and anyone that can use the same weapons as he deserves nothing but respect in my book. His mutation was a healing technique Kyle, if he got into close combat he came out without a scratch, you won't. You have to learn how to use these weapons, and _not_ get cut." He turned to face the professor, his hands at his side again. Professor X was only looking at him, and Kyle knew that that meant that he was inside his mind. Naturally, because of this, Kyle decided to just think what he was going to say.

"Before we continue, I want to ask you why in the world we are in my head" Kyle said, bemused. The professor laughed at the way Kyle said...erm...thought this, and answered him,

"Because there is someone outside trying to listen, I do not think that you would want anyone to hear what we are talking about." Kyle put his ear in the air toward the door, and listened hard to try to hear the person outside. He felt the Professor open his mind to the outsider. Kyle then considered throwing one of his claws through the door. The professor hesitated...but allowed it. He smiled, aimed his hand toward the door, and fired strategically so that the ice-claws went around the eavesdroppers head.

"Ahhh!" they heard him scream and burst into laughter.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been listening Miguel" the professor called to the person outside. A boy of about 6 feet in stature, a good 160lbs walked into the room with a scared expression on his face. He wore his hair long, all around his face so that it would hide all expressions. Black hair had a way of hiding everything. He ran his hands through it, and pushed it to the back.

"Sorry professor" he spoke in a Russian accent. X smiled at him and nodded.

"Apologize to him, not me." Miguel looked at Kyle, but before he could say anything, Kyle waved him off.

"I'm not worried about it, I scared you pretty good, so I will let it go." This boy was quite muscular, but he just doesn't like violence. He came to the school for that very reason. His temper could get the best of him sometimes...which is where is mutation took affect. His body tripled in size, and his anger quadrupled at the least. The professor has been trying to help him control this, and they have been making extreme progress. There were booted foot steps in the hall shortly after Kyle spoke, and he was excited because he knew who it was. A black leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots were worn by one individual that occasionally lived at this school. Kyle broke out into a huge smile and ran into the hall. There stood the one man that was capable of taking a bullet to the skull, and walk away from it.

"Logan!" Kyle called and waited for a reply. The man stopped walking, and turned to face him. He was wearing a cowboy hat of sorts, and his face was, as always, unshaved.

"Hey kid" he said in his scratchy voice. Kyle walked up to him, he had something that they needed to discuss.

"I have something that I need to show you before you get the wrong story from someone else" he told him slightly seriously. Logan simply raised his eyebrows. Kyle went through the previous motions that he did for the professor, and Logan looked a bit impressed.

"I know it looks as if I am copying you or something, but I'm really not. All that I can do is make these and shoot them" Kyle said very disappointedly.

"Don't worry about it kid, I get it. You just better know what you are doing" Logan said, then walked away. Kyle had to let a sigh of relief out, he didn't know what Logan was going to do when he found out.

"You know what this means don't you Kyle?" the professor asked. Kyle turned to him, with a bit a fear in his stomach he asked,

"No...what?"

"This means that he is going to work you to the edge so that you will be as good as him." Kyle just gulped and watched the professor wheel away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is the first chapter...let me know what you think, any suggestions? I really like this character....so I wanna keep using him. Later.


End file.
